Slow Dance
by Suomi27
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno su primer amor no fue como esperaba, el segundo tampoco... SasuSaku! ItaSaku! OoC AU! Para Meli-chan con amor!


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo hago este fanfic con mucho amor para Melissa. Ella me ha dado tantas cosas bonitas que yo no sé ni por donde empezar para agradéceselo, realmente la quiero mucho!

* * *

**Slow Dance**

_Sólo quiero tomar tus manos y danzar lentamente…_

* * *

**1.**

Cuando a Sakura Haruno, le propusieron aquella apuesta, sin pensarlo dos veces acepto encantada.

Acababa de cumplir diecisiete años de una tranquila y despreocupada vida escolar, llena de amigos y un poco de locuras de juventud. Estaba comenzando su tercer año en el instituto con excelentes calificaciones y era preciosa, modestia aparte.

"El epítome de la pureza, una elegante belleza femenina."

Claro que no había sido así toda la vida, ni tampoco tan madura y centrada como ya lo era ese verano que su vida se comenzó a poner de cabeza una vez más. Había aprendido a base de golpes, algunos graciosos y otro no tanto, que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor cómo lo había creído hasta que le conoció.

Se enamoro de Itachi Uchiha en la plena flor de la juventud, una mañana esplendida bajo el suave calor de la mañana en su primer día en el instituto. Por aquel entonces su cabello era corto pero la gente ya no se burlaba de su frente enorme. Aun así era gritona y mandona, a decir verdad, tal vez sólo un poco presumida.

Ino, su rubia mejor amiga, iba caminando a su lado cuándo ambas lo vieron al mismo tiempo y tuvieron que ahogar un chillido emocionado para no perturbar la paz de aquel ángel negro, de aquel misterioso adonis que miraba hacía el horizonte perdidamente, cómo encontrando en el color del cielo el significado de la vida…

Más tarde se daría cuenta de que lo que aquel miraba era un pequeño cartel que anunciaba el famoso korokke de un supermercado, a un precio irrazonablemente barato. Pronto aprendería que a Itachi Uchiha le gustaba la comida chatarra y solía quedarse muy pensativo ante los carteles de dango y mochi, encantado con las fotografías y los animalitos felices que anunciaban dichos alimentos.

Él era mayor que ella, y Sakura dio gracias a todas la divinidades por poder haberlo conocido antes de su graduación. Itachi era tenía todo lo que se podía pedir en un hombre; alto, monstruosamente atractivo, buenísimo en los deportes y siempre presente en el top de los rankings de calificaciones después de cada evaluación escolar. Además, con él venia el plus de un aura de misteriosa sensualidad y el que su familia estaba total y completamente forrada de dinero. A las chicas marcianas que no les convencía esa cara de finas facciones y preciosos gestos seductores, definitivamente lo de la fortuna familiar y el estatus les tenían besando el pulcro piso por donde el moreno pisaba.

"_¡Aunque fuera pobre, yo sí le daba XXX y le XXX en el XXX!"_, habían chillado Ino y Sakura juntas una tarde sentadas en el balcón floreado de la casa de la rubia, mientras comían pockys y veían las fotos de Itachi cambiándose en el gimnasio que le habían comprado a la presidente de su club de fans por un precio tan exorbitante que ambas tuvieron que mentirles a sus respectivas madres con eso de "en la escuela me pidieron comprar un nuevo libro".

Ya eran compradoras tan habituales que incluso les hacían un pequeño descuento, Ino y ella las orgullosas portadoras de las membrecías N° 2456 y N° 2457 del _**Club de Fans Oficial de Itachi Uchiha: ¡Siente mi Sharingan!**_

Sin embargo, el sueño para Sakura se rompió cuando se lo encontró cara a cara, en el estacionamiento de bicicletas una tarde desierta de viernes. Le había tocado la limpieza y su compañero de turno – Rock Lee – no había ido a la escuela producto de una lesión en la cuarta vertebra lumbar por andar bailando de forma extrema _Sexy and I Know It_, por aquellos tiempos una canción muy de moda antes de la llegada del _Gangnam Style_. Cuando por fin había salido la escuela parecía un pueblo fantasma, pero contra todo pronostico Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí, colocándole la combinación al candado de su bici sin que nada le perturbara, frio y hermoso como Sakura siempre lo había visto desde lejos.

Lo que paso aquel día y los que siguieron, fueron momentos que le hicieron tanto llorar como reír. Si tuviera que ser sincera, admitiría que lloro más de lo que se sintió feliz, pero lo poco de su orgullo que pudo rescatar la hizo una mujer muy fuerte.

Ino y Hinata, que estuvieron a su lado cuándo fue la más feliz y súbitamente miserable chica enamorada del mundo, fueron la únicas que siempre supieron la verdad y vieron desde primera plana su sorprendente transformación, levantándose de las cenizas de un unilateral amor que la lleno de carácter y sabiduría.

Juntas quemaron las membrecías del club de fans y las fotos de aquel mal hombre una noche de luna llena y entonces volvieron a ser felices porque el mal encarnado iba a salir de la vida de Sakura para siempre con su inminente graduación.

"_¿Quieres que le golpeemos en la ceremonia? Cada una se puede poner una mascara de pollo para que no nos reconozcan y patearle los &#%$"_

Sakura había reído tanto como llorado con aquel comentario dicho por la dulce y entusiasmada Hinata, con aquella voz suavecita que hacía sonar tal plan más gracioso acompañado por la firme resolución que se leía en sus blancos ojos por llevarlo a cabo. Las mascaras de goma en forma de cabeza de pollo que llevaba en su bolso habían hecho a Ino sentirse escandalizada por la mala influencia que estaban resultando ser para la pequeña Hyuuga.

Tuvo que pasar un año y algo más para que las viejas heridas ya cicatrizadas empezaran a molestar y la sed de venganza ya olvidada volviera a arder en su pecho, llenando a la bella Sakura Haruno de vida y a sus amigas de una determinación por ayudarla en sus planes.

Cuando Ino y Hinata le propusieron hacer _eso_, no hallo mejor manera de divertirse y, además, deshacerse del odioso fantasma de su pasado de una vez. Rencorosa, lo era. Astuta y maligna como toda mujer inteligente, también.

Él, siempre él.

Sakura había continuado su vida alegremente, junto a sus amigas era conocida por su singular belleza y aquel carácter extrovertido que le hacía popular. Se había acostumbrado a las cartas en su zapatera, a que los chicos le trataran amablemente y a dejar de aparentar lo que no era frente a los demás.

La forma en que lo conoció a él, fue diferente a como conoció a Itachi, pero fue igual de perturbador. En feliz ignorancia, descubrió su existencia muchos días después de que la ceremonia de bienvenida para los alumnos de primer año se hubiera realizado.

Le gustaba dejarse caer de vez en cuando en los salones de los menores, caminando con paso seguro y sonriendo con confianza a todo muchacho maravillado que se le ponía enfrente y a las amigables chicas que le dirigían la palabra, reconociéndola por las fotos del cuadro de honor. Aun así, nunca se lo encontró.

Porque el destino era así de extraño, le conoció de camino a la escuela una mañana tan esplendida como la del pasado, cuando casi lo atropella con su bicicleta rosada. La culpa había sido de él, que estaba distraído por ir leyendo un libro y se había metido en el camino de la ciclopista. Definitivamente la culpa no era suya, que era una pobre chica desvalida pedaleando a toda velocidad como lo haría cualquier persona normal a la que se le había hecho tarde, sabiendo que si no llegaba tiempo a la clase de Educación Sexual de Hatake-sensei de castigo tendría que ponerle un condón con los dientes a una zanahoria con carita feliz.

Había empezado a gritarle a chico barbaridad y media cuando aquel, recuperándose del golpe que lo había mandado al suelo, se quito el libro de la cara y entonces la dejo muda.

¡El fantasma de su pasado!

- ¡Itachi Uchiha! - en persona, mirándola fieramente, sus negros ojos disparando envenenadas flechas que ni le hicieron cosquillas. – ¡Has regresado!

- Pinche loca…

Cuando se incorporo, se dio cuenta de que era algo más bajito que ella, sus facciones todavía infantiles. Su negro cabello era corto y brillante, su piel blanca reluciendo bajo el sol de la mañana. Sakura se quedo sin respiración un momento ante la belleza Uchiha ya olvidada, pero se recupero pronto…

- ¿Por qué luces tan joven? – "Itachi más joven" resoplo frustrado, mirándola como si tuviera retraso mental. Sakura sólo ladeo la cabeza adorablemente, desconcertada ante sus siguientes palabras;

- Por la única y simple razón de que NO soy Itachi, soy su hermano menor… - y entonces había comenzado a recoger su maletín del suelo y a quitarse el polvo del uniforme oficial de Konoha Gakuen.

¿Un hermano? Sakura no sabía nada de eso, pero no tenía razón para no creerle al más joven. Cómo dos gotas de agua, así eran Itachi y él. Su teoría de que Itachi había regresado en el tiempo se había esfumado, tan rápido como había venido. Hizo nota mental de ya no ver tanto anime con Ino mientras comían twinkies fritos, le estaba haciendo daño.

- Oye… - estaba a punto de asaltar al nuevo Uchiha con preguntas cuando se dio cuenta que éste ya iba muy lejos, desapareciendo de su vista tras unos arboles de cerezo.

Dispuesta a no dejar las cosas como estaban, se subió a la bicicleta rosa nuevamente y prometió buscarle después de que las clases hubiesen terminado; ese fue, en definitiva, el peor error de su nueva vida antes de _eso_.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Bueno, ¿y que es _eso? _Pues ya lo irán adivinando en el siguiente capítulo, que la historia es muy sencilla y corta pero prometo hacerla divertida y entretenida, ahondaré sutilmente en el pasado de Sakura y de Itachi y ya veré como haré para que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura vaya evolucionando. Perdón por el OoC!

Gracias por leer, si les ha gustado déjenme saberlo con un precioso review, vale? ;3

Cómo siempre, un abrazo a la pinche loca de Meli por la que me salí del yaoi y comencé a escribir esto! XD


End file.
